The Mourning Grace
by Unit7
Summary: Grace has led a difficult life. She has distanced herself from everyone she cared about and her own faith. After the burning of the synagogue Grace's mother takes a turn for the worse. How will Grace deal with it? LukexGrace. Reviews always welcome.
1. Drive

_Author's Note: This is the first story in a series of stories that will follow Joan and friends after the events of the Series Finale(in fact this story picks up moments after the show ended.)_

The Mourning Grace

Chapter 1: The Crumbling Barriers.

As the sudden chill wind passed, her ears tuned back into the conversation. Luke and Friedman were debating some theory of physics Grace couldn't begin to understand. They were sitting outside on the quad. Grace was sitting at the top of a group of steps, while the dweebs debated on toward the bottom.

"Dude, Can you please speak English for once?" Grace asked, the two of them looked at her with blank expressions as if they could not compute her statement.

"She has a point," Glenice chirped, "This impromptu study group is for her, not us."

"Thanks," Grace said daring her boyfriend to say anything with her stare. Luke caught the meaning and quickly broke down his defense into layman's terms. He spoke slowly and left nothing he could explain unexplained. Friedman was less then happy to do the same, but after a few hard nudges by Glenice he finished. Grace still only grasped half of what they told her, but it was a start. She knew she shouldn't complain, she had made her bed.

"Why do you even care?" Friedman asked, "Arn't there rules that say anarchists can't study or something?  
"First, there is nothing wrong with studying." Grace said resisting her urge to smack him, "secondly, I am doing this for my parents. The last few days have been brutal." Grace ignored Friedman's and Glenice's disturbed and pained looks. Instead she focused on Luke. He was by no means a religious man, and certainly he wasn't Jewish. But for some reason, perhaps because of love, his pained expression nearly brought her to tears. She had built a complex set of barriers around that part of herself. But Luke always managed to waltz right through them with ease. She wasn't sure whether to love or hate him for this.

""They better catch the bastard" Glenice said angrily. They stared at her for a moment, all except Luke. It was a rare occasion to hear Glenice use such language, but Luke who had dated her last year had probably heard her say worse. She had spoken what was all on their minds.

"Hey where is Adam?" Joan asked sitting next to Grace on the top step.

"Dude, he bailed when you did." Grace said," Said something about working on a project for that Ryan guy." Grace turned her attention to her notes. She thought of asking Joan where she had gone off so suddenly. She decided against it, she learned long ago to not question some of Joan's more eccentric quirks. Grace wasn't sure why, but she never considered them a result of her Lyme Disease. Grace would often notice her talking to strangers as if she had known them personally. If Joan was crazy, then so was she.

"Oh" Joan mumbled.

"What do you have against this Hunter person?" Friedman asked. Before Joan got up and left she was trying to convince Adam to not take the job from Ryan Hunter and that he was a bad man. "He saved your boyfriends life! You should be down on knees and fellating him" His last word was never finished. All three of them smacked Friedman. "I'm just saying."

"We arn't together anymore," Joan mumbled into her lap. Grace felt a pang of pity for her. What Adam did to her was down right wrong. If Luke had done something like that to her, Hell would look like heaven.

"So Grace, what do you know about String Theory?" Luke said changing the topic.

"Hey!" Joan shouted sounding furious, "I had to buy your help on something unrelated to physics. You said 'every physicist for themselves.' Grace shot Luke a glance that made Luke look nervous. \

"Yeah-" Luke began. "Fine deals off." Luke mumbled. For the next hour or so they continued studying. Grace walked way from the study session with a slightly better understanding of physics. At least she had a chance against the Finals. Still she wished she had paid more attention to Ms. Lishack's lectures. On the walk home she reflected on the study session and noticed Joan wasn't paying attention. She had a nervous and almost pained expression. At first Grace thought it was about Adam, but that look was completely different. What ever was on Joan's mind Grace hoped she knew she could ask for her help.

When Grace walked into her house she could tell something was wrong. She pulled the knapsack from around her neck and tossed the bag into a corner. She then found her way into the kitchen. Her mother was slumped over, an opened bottle of red wine had been knocked over. The dark red liquid covered the counter and was slowly dripping onto the clean tiled floor.

"Mom!" Grace shouted. Her mother gave a soft groan and stirred for a moment. Grace wished her limbs would work, but she just stood there. A mixture of anger, betrayal, and fear began to bubble violently within her. She wanted to cry, but her iron barriers, the ones Luke so casually bypassed, kept her eyes dry.

She heard the door open and slam shut. The noise sent her limbs into action. Grace was trying to stand her mother up so she could take her into the living room when she heard Joan gasp. Grace looked up and with her eyes she begged for help. She didn't trust her mouth to work, she felt it would betray her. Joan took her own knapsack and mirrored Grace's actions. They struggled to keep the barely conscious women from falling over as they guided her to the couch. Whens he was tucked in and a large bucket placed in reach, Grace slowly walked her way into the kitchen to clean. She had done this so many times it was like going into auto pilot. While her body went through the motions, her mind was trying to fight the urge to cry. Joan, who had little experience with dealing with people like Grace's mother. Grace knew her mother would be fine, but Joan wasn't so sure.

Just as grace finished mopping up the mess she heard Joan shout her name. Grace's heart doubled its pace as she flung the dishcloth into the sink. She ran into the living room where she found Joan standing over her mother.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Grace asked, wishing she didn't sound scared.

"I don't think she is breathing." Joan also sounded scared. Grace quickly whipped out her cellphone and quickly dialed 911.

"My mom, she isn't breathing." Grace said, her voice shaking, she felt the barriers crumble. ""She had to much tot drink, please send help." Grace repeated her address. All they could do now was wait.

The waiting room was full of people, each with their own story of why they were there. Grace wondered how many of them were in her position? Grace and Joan sat quietly towards the front of the room. Neither one of them knew what to say or do. Grace's dad was filling out forms on the other side of the room.

"Grace," Luke said almost running to her. Grace's eyes were red, and tears were gently sliding down her cheeks. Luke's eyes went wide at the sight. He had never seen her like this before, not even when she confessed her mother's drinking problem. "is there anything I can do?" Luke said, repeating that old tired expression. The one that everyone says, but only so few seem to mean it.

"Unless you got a connection with the big guy upstairs," Grace said closing her eyes, regretting her snarky comment. Grace and Luke were to preoccupied with each other that they failed to see Joan go rigid, and then began to cry. "Just hold me?" If this had been before Luke, she would have slapped herself for the idea of needing a man like this. But it wasn't like that. She didn't need any man. She needed Luke, the man she loved. Luke sat on Graces other side, and allowed her to cry into her.

An hour passed before there was any news of Mrs. Polonski's Condition. When the doctor came her father stood up, spilling the papers that were resting in his lap and onto the floor. When Grace heard her father sigh in relief she stood up.

"Dad-" Grace began but couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat.

"She is in critical condition. But she is stable." her father said placing his hands on her daughters shoulders. "They are obviously keeping her over night, and she isn't permitted any visitors." Grace caught his meaning and nodded. There was nothing she could do, she was useless here. She went over to Luke and tugged on his sleeve. He had fallen asleep. Grace considered slugging him in the arm, but she realized it was starting to get late and the whole thing was draining them of all their strength.

Like woke with a jerk and a loud snort. Joan, who was drifting to sleep herself, giggled. Luke began mumbling something about the Mars Rover and being naked.

"Take me home?" Grace said patiently.

"Yeah sure." Luke said standing up, "Joan you need a ride?"

"Sure" Joan said, likewise standing up. Then her eyes grew large and angry. Her sleepy face was transformed into a mad women desiring blood.

"Dude, you alright?: Grace asked noting her expression.

"Yeah... I'll" Joan paused, "I think I saw someone and I need to ask them something." Luke and Grace exchanged Looks and shrug. "Go on, I'll walk or something."

"Alright." Grace said. Joan walked off and Grace followed her with her eyes. The person she saw was a tall African American bald doctor dressed in green scrubs. Somehow the doctor looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"you coming?" Luke said sleepily, tugging at her sleeve.

The car ride was long and awkward. Luke, who could go on for days about science, couldn't think of a single thing to say. His expression was set into something crossed with worry and anger. Grace was fine with the silence though, she needed time to think. Needed time to sort out the events of the day. When Luke parked in front of her house, grace just sat there. Luke understood her reluctance and didn't push her. He would sit there with her as long as it took.\

"Drive," Grace said. Without asking why, Luke pulled away from the curb and away from her house. Grace was thankful for his obedience, but later she would have to remind him to grow a back bone. She was lucky though. Not to many guys would be this considerate of her. Grace would occasionally give directions, and each time Luke obeyed. He didn't know where they were going, and Grace was only vaguely aware of their destiny.


	2. sanctuary

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

They left Arcadia and traveled south for awhile. They turned onto an old dirt road, tall ancient trees towered over them on both sides. Grace thought about a week ago. Adam had come here and got himself lost, she shivered. It was unnerving to think Adam could get lost here. They had spent many summers and weekends within this area.

"Grace," Luke said coming to a dead end. "Where are we?"

"Not Far from where Adam and I would go," Grace's voice was low and sad. "When Life seemed to screw us over." Luke nodded, Grace needed to be in a safe place and that place was anywhere but home. "Can I show you something?" She whispered quietly. The tone of her voice scared Luke thoroughly. It was like he was being let in on a secret, the kind that are left best uncovered.

"Yeah, sure." Luke said turning the car off. Grace was out of the car and she was staring into the wooded area. At first the trees scared her, their menacing branches silhouetted against the nights sky seemed to reach out for her. But as her eyes adjusted to the night, they became her long lost friends. Their sinister hands became that of old guardians protecting two children. In her mind's eye she could see two kids ditching their bikes and running through the woods.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Grace asked. Luke nodded that went unnoticed to Grace. Luke scrambled around in the glove department for a moment and soon joined Grace.

"We arn't going in there are we?" Luke stammered, fear dripped from his mouth.

"Of course," Grace said smirking. "Think of it as an experiment. Nerd and the Woods." Luke gave a sarcastic laugh and frowned.

"It's not far," Grace assured her boyfriend as she began walking into the forest.

Luke's hand was jerky causing the light to move every which way. This was fine with Grace though, the flashlight was for him, not her. She was relying on the memories of her past, and to her the world was bathed in the waking sun's light. She had been wrong though, the distance was much further then she remembered. Luke never complained though, he followed silently next to his girlfriend.

When Grace could hear the familiar sounds of the nearby creek, her heart leapt and fluttered with joy. Their destination was a small clearing near a slow lazy creek, whose bank was a mixture of sand and dirt. Grace could easily see Adam and herself playing with makeshift toys they had created themselves. She walked amongst the phantoms of the past and smiled.

"We walked all this way for this?" Luke said annoyed. Grace spun on her heels, her face livid with anger. Luke flinched realizing his mistake.

"This place is where I would come when she," Grace said the last word with great venom, " would ge drunk. This is the place Adam would come when he wasn't held up in his shed after his mother's death!" Grace was now jabbing her finger into Luke's chest.

"Sorry," Luke mumbled, ignoring her finger the best he could. "I didn't mean to say it like that.' Grace tried to hold onto her anger. Anger was better then what she wanted to do. But that was exactly what she did anyways. The anger vanished and she broke into quiet sobs. Luke tried to hug her, but grace shoved him away. Luke tried again, and this time Grace allowed him to embrace her. Together they stood there for a moment or maybe an hour. Time in these moments rarely exist.

Thick cold pellets of rain began to assault the world and its inhabitants. The two broke their embrace, and any traces of their crying was swiftly washed away.

"We need to find a shelter," Grace shouted. The rain flooded her ears with noise.

"Should we go for the car?" Luke shouted back. Grace shook her head vigorously. She thought back a week and remembered Adam being caught in a rather nasty storm. If it hadn't been for that Ryan Hunter person, who knows if Adam would have lived? She felt uncertain if she could easily navigate her way back through the rain.

"I know about a cave nearby." Grace shouted. Grace grasped Luke's hand and began leading him out of the clearing and back into the woods. The cave had been another place Adam and her had found to be a sanctuary. It wasn't far from their place near the creek, and when they arrived they found the entrance covered with plant overgrowth. It no longer had two frightened children tending to it. She wasn't surprised to see some of the overgrowth had been displaced. She was surprised that she had not remembered this place when Adam had gone missing. Could he have stayed her while hiking?

The cave was dark and dry. It felt the same as it did all those years ago. At the center of the visible part of the cave there was a old picnic table. Grace thought back to when she and Adam had found it abandoned and had trouble getting it there. Grace slowly crept towards the picnic table, enjoying the memories it brought. She was startled to see a fresh clean piece of paper laying innocently on the table. Grace picked it up and when she read the first line she gasped. Luke, who had been digging in some old wooden crates, looked up and saw the horror displayed clearly on Grace's face.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Luke asked. She quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into the back of her pocket.

"Thought I saw a rat." Grace lied.

"So, you an Adam came here often?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Grace sat down on top of the picnic table. "When ever we could, we would bike up here and forget about the hell at home. We could simply exist free of problems." Grace smiled ruefully.

"How far does this cave go?" Luke asked walking towards the back of the cave. Grace looked into the dark tunnel. A long ago moment crept through her and she shivered.

"Not sure, Steve Ramsey," Grace started but paused. Luke went rigid at the mention of the name. Grace frowned, nice way of handling that Grace, she thought dully. Joan had asked Steve Ramsey to the Crystal Ball, a school dance. It ended tragically with him taking Joan to a place in the woods and held a gun to her.

"Well?" Luke said, trying to hold back his anger at the kid.

"He told us about how a group of kids got lost in here," Grace continued staring at the floor. She didn't want to see the phantoms relive the that moment. It sounds silly now, and Grace knew this, but something about that story chilled her bones. "He said if you listen closely, you can hear their skeletons trying to find their way out. Sounds silly now, but when you are a kid."

"I understand." Luke said, his eyes squinting, hoping for something. He stood there like that for a long while. Grace desperately wanted to know what was going through his mind. As if on cue, he spoke. "Grace, when are we going to discuss what happened to your mother?"

"Dude, who the hell do you think you are?" Grace shouted in disbelief.

"What happened to your mother tonight can't be ignored." Luke said unflinchingly. "This place, can't shield you from reality. Your an adult now Grace." Grace wasn't sure if she wanted to beat the snot out of him, or to hug him. She jumped down from the picnic table and made her way towards the entrance. She could still hear the rain's barrage on the earth, but she didn't care. She couldn't stay in this cave with him any longer. Before she could leave someone barged his way through. His skin was unnaturally pale and he wore an excessive amount of dark eyeshadow. His dark hair was drenched, but it still retained some of its spiked hair. Grace couldn't help notice all the piercings on his body.

"Hello," He said emotionlessly. "I wouldn't suggest leaving. The storm is going to get nasty." As if on cue thunder rattled the cave.


	3. Dreams

_Author's Note: Each incarnation of God has a different effect on people. While Little Girl God may have a more innocent and peaceful way about her, Goth Kid God has a more eerie and almost scary way about him. Just thought you should know._

**Chapter 3**

"Who the hell are you?" Grace demanded. She wasn't in the mood to deal with another freak. She inwardly flinched realizing what she was thinking.

"Probably some devil worshiper coming to this cave to pray to the Devil." John supplied, his eyes looking over the Goth Kid cautiously. Grace noticed a smirk on his face, as if he were enjoying some inside joke that only he knew.

"Nope, I was just hiking." He said. His emotionless voice creeped Grace out. The Goth Kid stared at Grace, his dull lifeless eyes seemed to see into her very soul. The Goth kid slowly walked past Grace and hopped onto the picnic table as if he owned the place.

"Hey wait I know you." Grace said approaching the Goth. "Seen you with Joan Girardi a few times." The Goth Kid raised his eyebrow as if to say, 'yeah so?'

"Wait, this creep knows my sister?" Luke said, Grace noticed the disturbed look in his eyes. He was itching to defend his sister's 'honor.' Grace almost wanted to laugh, but at the same time felt a pang of love for Luke. The Goth just looked at Luke with a curious eye unflinching.

"You could say we are friends." The Goth said quietly. "Which is why I suggest that you shouldn't leave this cave until the storm is over." The cave's entrance flashed for a second, and then the cave floor began to rattle. "The storm, its going to be demolisher." The Goth Kid turned his head from Grace to Luke and smiled slightly. "But what can I do?" He then laid down on the table, his feet hanging over the tables edge. Feeling uncomfortable around the Goth Kid, they went towards the back of the cave where the small wooden crates were. Grace looked down at the makeshift toys, and she could remember the time spent playing with them. Luke began sifting through them, expecting each one as if they were some secret artifact. Which they were, at least they were to Grace. These were the artifacts of her childhood. After her mother began drinking heavily, she was reluctant to accept any gifts from her parents. Even then she understood the idea of buying someone off. These toys, were made of sticks and old Junk, things people see but never look at. Except for maybe Adam who had become a talented artist using what people often over look. The memories of her past swirled within her mind and she could see the Phantoms of Adam, Steve, and herself playing in and around the cave. Steve and Adam had swords they had made from sticks and fought for Grace.

"How do you know my sister?" Luke asked after he finished looking at the makeshift toys, the swords Adam and Steve had fought with.

"Same way I know all the people I know." The Goth kid said chuckling. It was an eerie laugh, sending chills down Grace's spine. Grace stood up and could see that smirk on his face again. She wanted to ask him what was so damn funny. But held her tongue.

"What does that mean?" Luke demanded, not wanting to play word games with a stranger. "Did you meet her while doing community service?" Again Grace noticed that smirk and it was beginning to bug the hell out of her.

"you could say that," He said sitting up, he slowly turned his head to face them. Grace thought over his reply and it didn't fit the time line. She had seen Joan talk to this guy long before she was sentenced to do Community Service. Luke looked displeased, almost furious, towards his reply. Grace nudged him in the rib a few times. Taking the hint he sat down and again began to reexamine the toys. The Goth Kid slowly turned his head away from them, and stared out the entrance, which was still covered by the plant overgrowth. But somehow Grace got the feeling he was looking at something completely different.

As time trickled by, Grace sat near the wooden crates. She was examining the two men. Luke, who had long grown bored of the makeshift toys turned his attention towards the back of the Cave. He stood there just staring into the darkness. His stance was tensed and his arms were folded across his chest. It almost looked like he was standing guard. The Goth Kid was different. He was laying down on the table, just staring up at the cold stone ceiling. Grace noticed how easily she forgot he was there. As thoughts of being intimate, and soon the desire for physical intimacy crept through her, she had to remind herself that they were not alone. The Goth Kid made no real noticeable sounds or movements. It was almost as if he were dead or didn't exist or maybe the laws of the world did not apply to him?

Grace turned her attention to Luke. She wanted to know why he was so angry and tense. Then it dawned on her. It was stupid that she couldn't see it. She slowly stood up and walked towards her boyfriend. When she was standing behind him, she slowly slid her arms around him. Luke went tense for a moment and Grace imagined Luke's computer for a brain trying to compute the next move. Eventually he relaxed. Grace inhaled his scent, which reminded her of Ms. Lishack's classroom, and rested her head against the back of his neck. Grace felt awkward like this. She was never big on physical contact. Once her mother had started drinking more and more she forbade her parents from touching her without permission. But she found her awkwardness vanishing slowly. Luke was one of the few people she ever felt safe with. The only person she thought she could ever lower her barriers too. Grace hoped that this intimate contact could convey her gratitude for having such a great mannerd in her life. Grace was unsure how long they stood like that, but to her it felt like forever and she enjoyed every second of it.

Eventually their embrace did break and Grace led him towards the old wooden crates and they sat huddles together. She remembered back to when she would have almost pounded the nerd if he came close to her at school. The thought of not being close to him was almost unbearable. She wondered if this was a good thing. The thought of feeling like this towards anyone scared Grace. She had lived so long isolated from the world, except to Adam. Their relationship at one time had been incredibly strong, but it was of friendship. Being with Luke was... different. They fell asleep like that.

Grace had a dream. She was ten years old again. She looked herself in the mirror, her blonde hair reached down to the middle of her small frame. She had a few missing teeth in her smile and her face looked full of joy. She was standing at the bottom of her staircase, and she could hear a familiar voice.

"Grace wait up!" the voice called after her. It took Grace awhile to remember her name, but it was Sarah. Sarah came into view at the top of the stairs. She had short brown hair and a sleepy look on her face.

"Maybe if you weren't so slow!" Grace heard herself shout up at her friend. The situation felt familiar, too familiar perhaps. She heard Sarah run down the stairs, and Grace's body seemed to move on its own. She was heading towards the kitchen. She felt Sarah push Grace and she stumbled forward laughing. When she regained her footing she whirled around on her heels and tackled her friend. Together they wrestled on the floor laughing. When they stopped their bellies rumbled hungrily in unison. They laughed harder till tears came to their eyes. Sarah stood up first and put a hand out for Grace. Grace accepted it with ease and gratitude. Then she was two people, the ten year old Grace and the Grace that was huddled close to her boyfriend back in a cave during a thunderstorm. She saw ten year old Grace and Sarah walk into the kitchen talking freely. The Teenage Grace felt her heart being gripped with fear. She knew this morning all to well... She followed them into the kitchen. Sarah was asking what they should get Grace's mom to make them for breakfast.

"No," Teenage Grace whispered, tears forming at her eyes. "please no..." Her voice was begging and sorrow filled. She watched as her younger self discover her mother's body, and heard her shout. She wanted to comfort the little girl, to tell her it would be alright... would it be alright? Grace thought. She watched Sarah's face light with fear. It would be the last time Sarah and Grace would ever be friends.

Grace woke with a start. Cold sweat dripped down her body, and she felt the chills gallop down her spine. Grace felt the hot salty tears burn her eyes and slide down her face. Grace had almost forgotten that damned dream, and in fact for times she would. But every once in awhile the dream would come back and she was damned to repeat that terrible morning. She wiped the tears from her face and after her vision regained she could see the Goth Kid staring at her. For the first time she could recall, he looked sad. His usual dull eyes were gripped in turmoil, his smirk was turned into a frown. She wanted to shout at him. But she couldn't. She looked down at Luke who was still in a blissful slumber.

"Why do you think God lets us suffer?" Grace asked quietly.

"He doesn't." The Goth Kid said. "He believes in free will. You are born with everything you ever need. To deal with anything that comes your way. He made sure of that. Its up to you whether or not you look for it." The Goth Kid looked away from Grace.

"But he could stop all this pain... couldn't he?" Grace said even quieter.

"What would humanity obtain from that?" The Goth Kid responded. "If he took away our free will and just allowed us to exist in perfect peace humans would be robots. If you believe in God, then you know one day you will find peace."

"well whats the difference?" Grace almost shouted. She quickly turned to Luke, but he only mumbled about being naked on Mars.

"You tell me." The Goth Kid said emotionlessly.

"Maybe its..." Grace looked down at the floor. "I don't know" Grace frowned.

"Its how humans get to that state. If it was just granted to them, then they wouldn't appreciate it. But also what happens while you live is what makes you, well you. Take that away, then you are nothing." The Goth Kid smirked, "Its a complex thing, something humans rarely understand." Grace nodded, not once did she notice how he avoided lumping himself into the category.

She quickly found sleep again, and this time Luke was there.

_Author's Note: Grace's dream is based on a moment in her life thats mentioned in the series. I forget which episode but its probably the one where she confides in Luke about her mother. Also if you are wondering, no Grace does not know this Goth Kid is God. Also the last sentence is a sorta nod towards CharlesTheBold's use of dreams. _


	4. Letter

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I got wrapped up in another story._

**Chapter 4: Letter**

The next morning Grace found the Goth Kid gone. There was no trace of him, nothing to suggest he was ever there. She prodded Luke with her finger. He snapped awake, mumbling something about Mars and being naked. He took off his glasses and slowly rubbed his eye. Grace found this amusing and found it hard to stifle a laugh, she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. She was standing at the caves entrance when Luke finally freed himself from sleeps tight grip. Without talking they walked out. The air and the world around them felt new from the thunderstorm. The morning sun, being filtered through the forests roof, made it felt good to be alive.

Walking away from the Cave felt odd, partly because it reminded her that the uncertain future she had loomed just beyond the caves mouth. Still she walked on, knowing that Luke will be with her every step. She also found the ground treacherous to walk through. Where ever she walked she felt her shoes slide in the mud. Several times she had to grab onto Luke for support, but more often it was Luke grabbing onto her. It didn't take her long to realize something. If that Goth Kid hadn't shown up she would have been lost. She felt shivers run through her body. She would have been lost in the thunderstorm, trying to fight her way through the mud and rain. She stopped suddenly and when Luke noticed he looked back.

"Whats wrong?" Luke asked, adjusting his glasses. Grace slowly stepped forward, careful of where she was walking, and kissed Luke passionately.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"For?" Luke said startled.

"Caring about me." Grace smiled and pecked his nose. She felt girly and stupid for doing that. "Tell anyone what I said and I'll personally dig your grave." Her smile faded as she said this and in its place a scowl. Luke simply smiled and nodded, knowing she would never go through with the threat.

They easily found Luke's car, which was exactly as they had left it. The ride to her house was long and silent. They were simply happy to be together, there was no need or desire to speak. Grace watched the cars and the houses fly past, she wondered what they were doing today, and when she realized she had spent the night with Luke, her parents were going to be furious.

"Dude we need a cover story." Grace said.  
"What?" Luke asked glancing sideways. Grace pointed towards the windshield. He took the hint and stared forward.

"If you haven't noticed, its morning." Grace said patiently,.

"Yeah, so?" Luke said, still not understanding.

:"dude when we left it was night. They are probably going to think we slept together." Grace said starting to grow annoyed.

"But we did sleep together," Luke said teasingly. Grace was about the slug him in the arm, but hesitated at the last second. No point in getting in a wreck over his stupidity. "But nothing happened, do you really think your dad is going to think you slept with me when your mother..."

"Just go with whatever I come up with? Take a left here." Grace said, Luke followed obediently and without question. When they arrived at her house there were cars, some were familiar and belonged to the neighbors while others were familiar only because they belonged to friends and family. She squirmed in her seat. The whole street was packed full of them. Luke drove around the block and parked. They sat there for a few moments, unsure what to say.

"Will you..." Grace whispered. She almost hated herself for what she was about to ask. "Walk me home?" Luke looked at her, wondering if he was being tested. He thinks its a trap, Grace mused.

"Yeah sure." Luke smiled. He got out of the car and when Grace didn't he made a move to open her door. Grace beat him to it, the car door swung open slamming against Luke's right hand. Luke shouted in frustration, using some scientific term as a curse word but Grace was oblivious to this. Something was wrong at her house, and she felt it in her heart.

Grace and Luke walked into her house and found the normally large empty house packed with people. Grace found she knew everyone there. Either from the Synagogue, school, family, or friends of the family. All of their faces casted in darkness brought on by mourning. Grace's heart sank.

"Dad!" Grace shouted, almost screaming. Somewhere from the sea of people she heard her father call to her. Slowly the crowd divided, allowing a large girth. Finally he came into view and Grace saw how old and worn his ancient face looked. His eyes were bloodshot, from crying.

"Oh honey," he sobbed as he grappled his daughter into a tight hug.

"Daddy," Grace whispered childishly, her voice small. It unnerved Luke to hear his girlfriend like this, she was always strong, but now she seemed... weak.

"She died the other day," Grace's father said. Grace began to cry and began mumbling the word no softly. Luke stood there a little stunned. He hated his mind at that moment, but what the Rabbi had said bothered him. Grace had pointed out that they had spent the night together, so why didn't the Rabbi say last night?

"Sir, I mean no disrespect." Luke said slowly, "but did you say your wife died two days ago?" Grace broke away from her father and with swift movements pinned her boyfriend against the wall. Luke didn't flinch, in fact he didn't show any sign of fear or anger. He knew this was one of the only ways Grace knew out to unleash her feelings. He would accept it willingly.

"Grace!" The Rabbi shouted, the crowed around them began mumbling quietly to themselves. She eased a little, but with her tear blurred eyes she dared Luke to speak. "You are correct Luke, why?" Luke slowly struggled against Grace, but slowly Grace was catching on. As she realized they had been in that cave for over a day, she felt her stomach grumble. Grace let go of her anger and released Luke. She turned to her father and explained where they had been and why. She even mentioned the strange Goth Kid they had met.

"Joan said you got caught in the storm and found shelter." The Rabbi said thoughtfully, "She assured me that you were safe and that Grace needed her space." Grace looked at her father, wondering how Joan had known this. They hadn't seen or talked to her since the hospital. Another Joan mystery, Grace thought.

The following days were tough on Grace. There was a lot she wanted to tell her mother. She wasn't startled by the anger she still carried, still wanted to shout at her mother. But these feelings scared her nonetheless. How could she still hold a grudge to a person who was dead?

Her father told her that mother couldn't handle the stress caused by the fire, the destruction of the synagogue had been immense. After pledging to her daughter that she would become sober she wrapped herself in her religion, but she saw the burning as the burning of her support system. Her system, already weak from years of alcohol abuse, couldn't handle it. Her body slowly shut down , but went peacefully. The funeral was peaceful and all her friends attended

"I met a strange goth kid" Grace said to Joan. They were sitting in Joan's room listening to music. Joan was flipping through a magazine, but quickly dropped it at the mention of the Goth Kid.

"Did he have spiky black hair?" Joan sounded concerned, "pale skin, dark eyeshadow and a ton of piercings?" Grace nodded. "Did he mention me?" She started to sound desperate, "say something I should do?"

"Nope," Grace said, a part of her enjoying the discomfort on her friends face. She turned one of the lamps Joan had made at Gentle Acres around and set it down.

"Oh good," Joan sighed.

"You are not dating him are you?" Grace asked suddenly remembering Luke's concern.

"God no!" Joan said nearly shouting. Grace let the subject drop.

When Grace left the Girardi's she reached into her back pocket for her cellphone. Instead she felt a piece of paper. "Gross," she said aloud, realizing she hadn't washed the jeans since she found the paper. She pulled the letter out and slowly unfolded it. She felt a dull anger beat in her temples.

_Dear Grace, my only child_

_If you are reading this then I truly have failed. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I tried desperately to be sober. I wanted to be the mother that a young lady could be proud of. I remember a lot of the things you told me while you nursed me while I lay there hungover or drunk. I remember this place from those stories. But mostly I remember it from when Mrs. Grove and I were little. Did I ever tell you those stories? When we were teens we would go there just like you an Adam. I am glad you found a friend in Adam and Joan. I figured if I fell off the horse, you would find your way here to find this note. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I hope someday you and I could be friends. Not just mother and daughter, but best friends._

_Love,_

_Mother._

Grace stared at the words as her mind devoured them. Reading this letter eased her pain. She regretted not being able to be friends like her mother wished. But she now knew that her mother loved her, that even in her drunken state she listened to her. Grace began to cry, not tears of pain or sorrow but of love.

**The End**

_Authors Note2: I sorta borrowed the idea of Grace's mom and Adam's mom being friends from CharlesTheBold._


End file.
